


Letters From A Marriage

by Utena



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters between Venus and Terran husband, Kunzite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venus

**Author's Note:**

> These were older works that haven't been seen in quite some time. I thought I would add them here. :D

* * *

**Letters From A Marriage: Venus  
by Utena-chan**

* * *

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Comander Kunzite 14 February  
The Golden Kingdom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Kunzite,

Last night I lay awake staring at the ceiling until the grim,  
gray morning finally seeped between the meeting point of the red velvet   
draperies in my bedroom. And I thought:  _Kami-sama! Its Valentine's  
Day!_ I began to cry. There would be no present from you--the sentimental  
gesture ended shortly after our seventh wedding anniversary. But I long  
gave up the idea that I might spark some small romantic passion still  
left in you.  
  
My tears were for myself. This was the first Valentine's Day in two   
years that--despite the knowledge my gift would not trigger a romantic  
gesture in you--I had not sent you some small token to mark this very  
romantic day.  
  
Despite the fact that I am the senshi of love, I am not sure I have  
ever believed in love--at least not the lasting they-lived-happily-ever-after  
sort. Perhaps this disenchantment shared by all who have never thought  
they would find it. But I  _did_  believe in romance. Now I fear I may never  
believe in anything at all.  
  
Do you recall the eve of this holiday some three years ago? I shall  
never forget it. What should of been a night of romance for us, turned   
out to be the coldest night for me.  
  
You had just returned to our home in the City of Cyprus to begin  
a two week vacation, which I had hoped would give us time to recapture  
the love that was slowly fading from our marriage. I was excited and   
had the kitchen prepare us a romantic dinner for two and Dione to look  
after our two girls, nine-year-old Aphrodite and seven-year-old Harmony.  
  
The moment of your arrival had come and, like every member of the  
household, both the children and I came out to greet you. I can almost  
hear the girls squeal in delight upon seeing their father home and their  
never-ending display for affection. I watched the girls take the treasures  
they had recieved from you and disappear.   
  
"Welcome home," I greeted, giving you one of my best smiles.  
  
"Is it?" You ask coldly.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" I return. The smile fading from my lips.  
  
Without a word, you headed up the stairs leaving me to wonder  
what I had done wrong to make you so distant from me. I made my way  
up the stairs to your room. Your door was closed. I knocked and you  
coldly bid me to enter.  
  
"What has happened to us?" I ask softly.  
  
Your white gleamed faintly in the brightness of the overhead lights  
but your face was a blurred shadow.  _I don't really know him_ , I thought.  
 _Perhaps I never will_. I started to cry, and you got up and came  
close--but you didn't take me in your arms.  
  
"Get ahold of yourself," you ordered. "You're acting childish. Grow  
up. Kami-sama! You are the leader of Princess Selenity's royal senshi  
and the mother to two future senshis. That was the glittering prize you  
so valued. You never loved me. You loved who I am. We struck a   
bargain."  
  
"I hoped we might come to love each other," I cried in despair.  
  
"Foolishness," you snapped, and then--in that gentler attitude of  
yours that sometimes unsettles me and stirs an unexpected warm  
response--you added,"I did not intend for you to be unhappy. The  
problem is that your expectations and your youth only remind me  
of my own uselessness and inabilities."  
  
I then threw myself into your arms but you pushed me away.  
From that moment on, we have been separated.  
  
This has never been my choice. If it were up to me, I would  
give up everything to have you with me all the time. I have failed  
miserably.  
  
Do you note a tone of hope in me? Hai, dearest Kunzite love,   
blame it on my youth if you will--but I do still  _hope_. We both know   
that we can never truly be rid of each other. The bond between us  
is still very strong and I doubt it will ever be broken.   
  
I will admit that I have enjoyed my privileged position as  
both leader of the senshi and wife. When I was younger,   
I never thought I would be good enough for such a role. Being   
your wife has made me not only deliciously happy but feeling   
truly beautiful. Now I have Aphrodite and Harmony, and my life  
is completed.  
  
Still, some people have it all--why not us? Hai,  _us_ , Kunzite-love,  
for the crazy thing is that I find myself falling more in love with you  
as the years go by. I have worked hard to achieve  _growing up_ ,  
believing in my heart that this will one day turn your head and your  
love back to me. One day I want to be a good queen for Venus. But  
I would like to have a loving husband. If only you would give us a   
chance. You have given me so much--is it possible that you could   
also give me the love I so crave from you?  
  
  
 _To err is human,_  
To forgive divine,  
Would you be my Valentine?  
  
  
  
  
Yours--forever,  
  
Venus

 


	2. Kunzite

* * *

**Letters From A Marriage: Kunzite  
by Utena-chan**

* * *

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Senshi Commander Venus 14 February  
Crescent Moon Palace  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Venus,  
Your telecommunication call last night unnerved me.  
You know very well that I will not join you on the planet  
Venus unless some unknown reason demands it. I won't  
lecture you--I have too acute a realization of how this only  
tends to make matters worse between us and I refuse to  
be made to feel that I am the insensitive jerk.  
  
The important point for you to grasp is how difficult  
your unrelenting overtures has strained our marriage  
further and how it has forced me into the position of  
appearing the heavy in our ongoing martial saga.  
  
I do not want you to feel that I am uncaring. You  
know how hard I tried in the early years of our marriage  
to make a good thing of it. You were as bewitching then  
as you are dazzling now(although, Kami-sama knows, I  
preferred the beguiling child of long ago to the resourceful  
woman of today). I was fascinated by you, perhaps-- _hai_ \--  
smitten. Looking back, I am certain I loved you. But it was the  
passion of an older man for something lost in his youth.  
  
The other generals constantly jeer that I am 34 going on  
70\. But all the years I was growing up I had to be twice my  
true age. Whilst my commardes-in-arms could be boys,  
adolescents, wild and foolish, I had to conduct myself dutifully  
as the future right hand of the Crown Prince. I have been trained  
since childhood that I was different from other men, that my  
destiny had already been mapped out before me. I could not  
follow a career of my choice or marry a woman I could choose   
from.  
  
In my lonely life, I have needed a companion as well as a   
lover. You have constantly refused to remain on Earth always  
citing that you cannot take leave from your job. You can hardly  
expect me to drop everything to rush up to your side everytime  
you feel our marriage is out of control.  
  
And yet-- _and yet_ , dear child the tremor in your voice last  
night made me recall with warm and tingling remembrance the  
first nights we spent together. And only last weekend when you  
brought the girls to Earth I was mesmerized as I watched you  
wrap your arms around both of them, your face flushed with love  
for them, and I thought-- _well, never mind what I thought_. The  
point is  _we must_  maintain a secure relationship  _for them_. That   
can best be achieved if scenes between us are not provoked.  
  
Need I say more?  
  
Curious, I realize that today is Valentine's Day and there has   
been no token from you. Further that I feel grieved by the omitted  
gesture.  
  
Perhaps--tonight?  
  
  
  
  
 _Your place or mine,_  
Dearest, funny Valentine?  
  
  
  
Yours,  
  
Kunzite


End file.
